


not the end

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Noctis doesn’t think anyone is good enough for Prompto. But maybe Dino isn’t theworstchoice.Written for Day 2 of Rarepairs Week.





	not the end

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "getting married."
> 
> and _no_ , i assure you, it's not the love triangle it might look like.

“Noct.” Prompto turns around and gives Noctis his very _best_ puppy-dog face. “Can you go make sure he’s still there?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Fix your damn jacket. He’s still there.”

Prompto turns back to the mirror and bites his bottom lip. “But can you _check_?”

“I don’t _need_ to check.” Noctis sighs and moves towards the door. He opens it a crack and peeks out. He rolls his eyes _harder_ as he closes it. “What a surprise. Dino’s still standing at the altar. Waiting for you.”

“Are you _sure_?” Prompto elbows Noctis out of the way.

“What-Ow-Prom!” Noctis rubs at his ribs. “Dude!”

“Ohmy _gosh_ ,” Prompto squeals and slams the door closed. “I can’t go out there.”

Noctis eyes Prompto up and down. His jacket is fixed - and _someone_ is going to get yelled at for that later - but Prompto somehow looks like a mess.

“Why not?” Noctis steps closer and adjusts Prompto’s bowtie.

“Because.” Prompto swallows. “What if he changes his mind while I’m _standing there_ and everyone _laughs_ and-”

“Prom.” Noctis resists the urge to tighten the bowtie and strangle him. “He’s not gonna change his mind.”

“You don’t _know_ that.” Prompto pouts. “It could happen.”

“Maybe in some other universe.” Noctis tugs at Prompto’s jacket. “But not this one.”

Prompto looks down and chews his bottom lip. “But-”

“I swear to the Astrals, Prom.” Noctis shakes him by the shoulders. “He’s not going anywhere.”

Prompto looks up and meets Noctis’ gaze. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Noctis frowns at Prompto’s hair. “How did you get so _messy_?”

Prompto shrugs. “Magic, I guess.” He half-smiles.

Noctis shakes his head and starts fixing Prompto’s hair. “I don’t even know what you _see_ in that guy,” he mutters under his breath.

“Dino’s amazing.” Prompto frowns and then clutches at Noctis’ shirt. “I’m not making a mistake, am I? Oh _no_ , what if Dino turns out to be-”

Noctis puts his hand over Prompto’s mouth. “Prom. _Please_ stop worrying. Please. I’m begging you. He loves you. You love him. You’re gonna get married the second I finish fixing your _damn chocobo-butt hair_ -”

Prompto mutters something too muffled to make out. Noctis would bet all the money in the world it was “It _doesn’t_ look like a chocobo butt.”

“-Anyway.” Noctis glares and keeps his hand right where it is. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I promise. I’ll promise on anything you like. Everything’s going to be perfect.” He slowly pulls his hand away.

Prompto takes a deep breath and Noctis’ eyes narrow. Deep breaths are usually followed by fast-paced rambles. “Are you _sure_?” Prompto asks quietly.

Noctis blinks. “Yes.” He nods and tucks another flyaway hair into place. “Do you think I’d be here if I wasn’t?”

“Well. No.” Prompto looks down and fiddles with his cuffs. “Okay.” He closes his eyes.

Noctis looks away. “Does that mean you’re ready?”

“No.” Prompto gently punches Noctis’ arm. “But I want to do it anyway.”

“Good.” Noctis smiles at him. Prompto beams back.

 

Noctis _tries_ not to glare as he escorts Prompto down the aisle. Dino is _staring_ at Prompto like he’s never seen him before. Well, everyone’s kind of staring. Not that there are many guests, _thankfully_.

Prompto’s hand is gripping Noctis’ hard enough to hurt. “Oh gosh,” he whispers. “Can I-”

“No,” Noctis mutters out of the corner of his mouth. “Just shut up and get married.”

Prompto snorts and then turns bright red. Great. Now Noctis has ruined the wedding photos by being a smart-ass. Gladiolus is going to _murder him_. He glances towards Gladiolus. No, apparently not. Gladiolus is too busy looking like he’s about to _cry_. Iris is beaming beside him and sneaks Prompto a thumbs up.

Weddings are ridiculous. Noctis turns back to Dino just in time to pass Prompto off and stand behind him.

Coctura winks at him from beside Dino.

Cor clears his throat. “Assuming there are no _further_ interruptions?” He glances towards Prompto, who flushes even redder and shakes his head. “Good. Then I guess it’s _finally_ time you two got married.”

Noctis tries not to grin _too_ much. Cor had refused to let anyone else officiate the wedding. He looks like he’d rather cut off an arm than wear his suit a minute longer, but he _insisted_. And after Prompto’s parents… Noctis is just glad Prompto has _someone_. Even if that someone is _Cor the freakin’ Immortal._

At least the ceremony is short. And to the point. Which _definitely_ makes it better than the _last_ wedding Noctis went to. He sneaks a glance towards Aranea and Cindy. They look even _more_ in love. How is that possible? Are weddings magic? Or does Noctis just know _incredibly sappy people_?

“Alright.” Cor clears his throat. “Go on and kiss, then.”

“In front of everyone?!” Prompto squeaks.

“That’s what happens at weddings, kitten.” Dino leans forward and pecks Prompto on the cheek. “Usually.” He grins.

Noctis wants to smack him. He swallows. He _always_ wants to smack Dino.

Prompto blushes and leans forward to kiss Dino. Noctis looks away. Everyone’s clapping. He joins in, half a second too late.

 

Noctis could _kiss_ whoever decided they needed an open bar. Probably because he’s drunk. He stares down into his drink and swirls the dark liquid. He should go back inside and dance with someone. Any someone.

“It’s not nice to hide at your best friend’s wedding.” Gladiolus steps up beside Noctis and leans his arms on the balcony. “He’s looking for you.”

Noctis makes a face and stares _harder_ down into his glass. “I just don’t see it.”

“See what?” Gladiolus leans closer.

“How he ended up with someone like _Dino_.” Noctis sighs.

Gladiolus snorts and moves away. “Don’t blame Dino for making a move when you wouldn’t.”

Noctis scowls. “That’s not it.” He downs the rest of his drink in two swallows. “I just think Prom deserves better.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus takes the glass from between Noctis’ fingers. “Someone like you?”

“ _No_.” Noctis huffs. “Just… better.”

Gladiolus pats Noctis’ shoulder with a heavy hand. “Like I said, kid. You’ve got no one to blame but yourself.”

“Blame for what?” Prompto echoes.

Noctis swallows.

“Being as drunk as he is.” Gladiolus waves the glass around. “You think a prince would be smarter.”

“Shut up, Gladio.” Noctis huffs and turns around. “Hey Prom.”

“Hey.” Prompto gives him a nervous half-smile. “You know you promised me a dance, right?”

“Right.” Noctis takes a deep breath. His legs wobble when he takes a step. Maybe that last drink wasn’t the _best_ idea he’d ever had. “You’ll, uh, have to lead.”

Prompto grins and puts a hand on Noctis’ elbow. “You better not step on my toes.” He leads them both back inside.

“I’ll do my best.” Noctis smiles.

Prompto leads them to the dancefloor and puts his hand on Noctis’ waist. For a moment they dance in silence. Noctis is too busy trying not to trip over his feet - or Prompto’s - to think of anything to say. He should have something to say. At least he got through the speech earlier. Not that he remembers much of it.

“Are you mad at me?” Prompto asks quietly.

“What?” Noctis stumbles. “No.”

“The photographer kept taking pictures and I kept looking around for you.” Prompto looks away. “But you weren’t there. You should be in like, _all_ the photos.” Prompto turns back and frowns. “Are you mad at _Dino_?”

Noctis swallows. His throat is dry. “No. I’m not mad at anyone.”

Prompto makes a face at him. “Uh huh. Then what is it?”

“It’s just…” Noctis sighs and shakes his head. Prompto’s grip on his hand tightens. “I’m going to _miss_ you.”

Prompto blinks and slows down. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

Noctis shrugs and looks away. “Yeah, but… It’s not like I can call you at 3AM to play video games any more.”

“Why not?” Prompto stops dancing and huffs. “Did video games just magically disappear when I wasn’t looking?”

“No, but-” Noctis shakes his head. “It’s different.”

Prompto scowls at him. “It _isn’t_. You’re still my best friend. _Forever_.” He pinches Noctis’ waist and starts dancing again.

Noctis winces. “Unfair,” he mutters under his breath. He ought to stand on Prompto’s toes.

“Well you’re being stupid.” Prompto huffs. “It’s your fault.”

“Rude.” Noctis makes a face.

Prompto laughs and squeezes Noctis’ hand. Noctis squeezes back. “I learnt from the best.”

“I’ll tell Iggy you said that.” Noctis grins.

Prompto groans. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Noctis’ smile fades. “Are you _sure_ you’re happy?” He asks quietly.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “You’ve asked me that like, a _million_ times. I’m sure.”

“Good.” Noctis leans forward and squeezes Prompto in a hug. “That’s all that matters.”

A hand taps Noctis on the shoulder. _Dino_. “Can I cut in?” He flashes Noctis a brilliant smile.

“What if I said no?” Noctis eyes him as he lets Prompto go.

“Then I’d find someone else to dance with.” Dino shrugs.

“Don’t _fight_ ,” Prompto mutters.

“We’re not,” Noctis and Dino say in unison. They both glance at each other and glare.

Prompto takes a step back and grins. “I’m getting the photographer. And _you_ two are dancing. Together.”

“We are?” Noctis makes a face. “Do we have to?”

“Yes.” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. “I insist.”

“Well if you _insist_.” Dino takes Prompto’s hand and kisses the back of it. “I guess we’ll have to.”

“Seems that way.” Noctis sighs. He frowns at Dino. “I bet you want to lead, don’t you?”

“It seems a better option than letting you trip over your own feet, yes.” Dino holds out a hand.

Noctis sighs and takes it. Prompto snickers and rushes off to get the photographer.

“I’m going to step on your toes,” he mutters under his breath.

“Intentionally?” Dino puts a careful hand on Noctis’ waist.

“Depends.” Noctis squints up at him. “I bet everyone else already threatened you, huh?”

“With a variety of very complicated murders.” Dino smiles. “I’m afraid there isn’t much left if you want to be unique.”

“I could exile you.” Noctis points out as Dino leads him around the dance floor.

“Not very dramatic though, is it? Besides, I could come back.” Dino winks.

“You’re right.” Noctis sighs. “You’re like a cockroach.”

“Incredibly durable?” Dino grins.

Noctis can’t help smiling. He makes up for it by standing on Dino’s foot. “I still think he’s too good for you,” he mutters.

“I _know_ he’s too good for me.” Dino shrugs. “Which is why none of the threats seem very effective.”

“Did Gladio threaten to boil you alive or skin you?” Noctis tilts his head slightly.

“Both, actually. Though not in that order.” Dino’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I love him almost as much as you do.”

Noctis narrows his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dino meets Noctis’ gaze. “That he’s your best friend. Is there something I’m missing?”

“No.” Noctis lets out a breath. “Gladio thinks there is.”

Dino chuckles softly. “That must be _fun_.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah. _Fun_. Definitely the word I’d use.”

Dino smiles and smoothly avoids Noctis’ foot. “Careful Noctis. You wouldn’t want a picture of you stomping on my foot to be saved for all eternity.”

“What, you don’t think it’d look good on the mantle?” Noctis tilts his head slightly. “Prompto could pull it out at parties. Make fun of what a terrible dancer I am.”

“What makes you think he doesn’t do that already?” Dino teases.

Noctis smiles. “I guess I’ve got no way of knowing.” He can see Prompto making his way back to them.

“You’re _smiling_ at each other.” Prompto sounds nervous. “What are you planning?”

Dino carefully stops dancing. “What makes you think we’re planning something?” He steps away from Noctis and holds his hand out to Prompto.

“You both have that _look_.” Prompto narrows his eyes and takes Dino’s hand.

“We were making friends.” Noctis shrugs. “Is that bad?”

Prompto glances between them. “No? Maybe? No.” He smiles at Noctis. “You’re not going to go hide again, are you?”

Noctis holds up his hands. “I promise.”

“Good.” Prompto beams and then turns his attention to Dino. “I hope you were _nice_.”

“I was very nice.” Dino gently leads Prompto away. “Although Noctis called me a cockroach.” He winks over Prompto’s shoulder.

“He deserved it!” Noctis calls. Prompto shoots him a horrified look.

Noctis grins and steps off the dancefloor. _Maybe_ Dino isn’t so bad.

Unless he hates 3AM Oracle Quest, because that’s grounds for exile. At least from the living room.


End file.
